


the painter's dream

by AN2700



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Fluff, Kenma just wants to display his work, Kuroo loves Kenma's art, Painter Kenma, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, gallery owner kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AN2700/pseuds/AN2700
Summary: "Well, your skill is clear in that painting, it was absolutely breathtaking. So, I was wondering if you had anymore to show. And if it’s not clear, I am definitely interested in showing your work.”“Are you serious? You’re not just joking around?”“I am a 100 percent serious, I wouldn’t joke about this."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was a random thought I had so I decided to write a story! It's ongoing, but I am very excited for this story. I hope you enjoy reading this story!

Another day, another rejection. Kenma had gotten used to the constant rejections, but he couldn’t lie and say it didn’t hurt every time he heard a new variation of “no”. He had sent his portfolio to so many galleries he was starting to lose count. All he wanted was for someone to recognize the work he had put into his pieces, but his hope was slowly dwindling.

“Your regular Kenma?” a voice said quietly, snapping Kenma out of his thoughts.

Before he could finish answering the owner of the voice, Akaashi Keiji, his best friend was already on his way back to the counter to get his slice of apple pie and black tea. Kenma was currently sitting in the corner of his friend’s cafe, The Quiet Cup, where the smell of coffee and light chatter of the customers made him feel at ease. It was a normal occurrence for him to spend his day there, searching for inspiration or sketching. Today however, he was thinking about his latest rejection, leading him in a downwards spiral. 

While Kenma sat in the corner, stabbing his pie, sipping his tea and dwelling on his long list of rejections, another man, new to the cafe, was ordering at the counter. 

“Can I get a medium Americano please um,” the man looked at the nametag of the employee, “Akaashi.”

“Yes of course, that will be $3.00 and can I please have a name for your order.” Akaashi said as he took the man’s money.

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” 

“Feel free to sit or stand anywhere in the cafe, your order should be right out Kuroo.”

Kuroo thanked the man before sitting down at a table near the entrance. He patiently waited, shuddering at the thought of the dozens of emails he still needed to answer for the opening. He instead distracted himself by looking around the small cafe he had wandered into. There were small white tables and chairs carefully placed around the room, a fresh bouquet of colorful wildflowers sat on the counter, the pastry case was filled with mouthwatering baked goods and the soft teal walls were lined with various pieces of art.

He looked around at the pieces hanging on the wall, getting up to closely observe a painting that had immediately caught his attention. The beautiful strokes and colors of the realistic looking landscape made the man feel he was being transported to an entirely different place. He admired the beautiful piece of work silently commending the painter and their ability to capture the light and beauty of the forest. This artist was exactly what he needed for the gallery he thought as he sadly parted from the painting as Akaashi called his name.

“Akaashi could I ask you something,” Kuroo said, grabbing his coffee from the other man. 

“Yes of course. Is there something else you needed?”

“No I’m fine on the coffee aspect, but could you tell me who painted that piece,” Kuroo said, pointing at the painting, “and I was also wondering if you had a way to contact them.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened, clearly surprised at the question the wild-haired man had asked. Kuroo quickly began to apologize thinking he had overstepped.

“Don’t apologize, it’s fine. But can I please ask why?”

“Oh of course! I’m opening a new art gallery next month,” Kuroo said, fishing out a business card, “and I’m interested in speaking to them about their work, but if it’s a problem you don’t have to tell me who --”

Akaashi’s face lit up, quickly shaking his head, “No it’s no problem, the artist is Kozume Kenma and he’s actually here.”

Akaashi pointed to a table in the corner where a small man with dyed blonde hair was viciously stabbing at the poor piece of pie that sat in front of him. Akaashi quickly rounded around the counter, waving for Kuroo to follow him.

“Kenma, this man would like to talk to you,” Akaashi said causing Kenma to confusingly glance up at the stranger standing next to his friend.

“Why?”

“I’ll let him explain.” Akaashi said, giving him a smile before walking away. 

Kenma sighed, slightly annoyed that a stranger was disturbing his current pie stabbing session, but he would play nice for the time being. The first thing Kenma noticed was the man and his wild ass hair. How did he even get his hair to stick up like that; that was some serious skill Kenma thought. Kenma had to admit though that the stranger was attractive, the confident smirk the man wore with a perfectly tailored suit made him look amazing. 

“Go ahead and sit.”

“Thank you for the invitation Kozume. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou and I actually wanted to talk to you about that painting there.” Kuroo pointed to the painting he had fallen in love with. 

Kenma was surprised to say the least. The painting hanging wasn’t his best he had to admit, it was one of the first pieces he had done back in high school. However, when Akaashi had seen it he had loved it so much Kenma had to keep it, eventually gifting it to him for the opening of his cafe. 

“Wait why?” 

Kuroo gave him a smile before handing him his business card. “Well, I’m opening a new gallery next month, October 16th to be more specific and your painting immediately drew my attention.”

Kenma was shocked, he didn’t want to get his hopes up, but maybe this was the universe finally giving him a break.

“Well go ahead and speak Kuro. Also, call me Kenma.”

Kuroo noticed the way he said his name, but said nothing; he actually really liked the way Kenma had pronounced it. Kuroo snapped himself out of his thoughts, realizing he probably had stayed silent for too long.

“Yes well Kenma, your skill is clear in that painting, it was absolutely breathtaking. So, I was wondering if you had anymore to show. And if it’s not clear, I am definitely interested in showing your work.”

Kenma felt as if he could cry. He had been painting since high school, dedicating himself to his art from a young age. After graduating from art school he started his career doing commissions and selling his artwork online, but he eventually began to actively pursue galleries. It had been two years since he had started, but he still had nothing to show for it. Then, just when he was beginning to lose hope, this rooster-haired man appeared out of nowhere offering him a chance. 

This couldn’t be real, Kenma thought, it has to be a dream.

“Kenma are you okay?” Kuroo said, drawing his attention out from his thoughts.

“Are you serious? You’re not just joking around?” Kenma said quietly, still convinced he was in a dream.

“I am a 100 percent serious, I wouldn’t joke about this,” Kuroo said, giving the smaller man a larger smile.

“Okay yes I have a portfolio I could send you just give me a good email --” 

Kuroo cut him off, “Actually I was hoping to see your work in person, so if you could bring your physical portfolio to my gallery that’d be fantastic. Does that work out okay for you?”  
“That’s fine by me Kuro, I’m available on friday if that’s not too much trouble for you.”

“That works great, I’m at the gallery all day, prepping for the opening so pop in at any time.”

“Thank you Kuro. You really don’t know what this means to me” Kenma said so quietly Kuroo almost didn’t hear, but he did and he heard the immense gratitude in the man’s thank you. 

“No thank you Kenma for being such a talented artist. I’ll see you friday.” Kuroo said, shaking the other’s hand before leaving.

Kenma watched Kuroo leave, still sure he was dreaming, but the longer he sat there the more he realised this was truly happening. He was ecstatic he couldn’t properly describe how he was feeling. Akaashi took the seat where Kuroo had just been, tapping lightly on the table to get Kenma's attention.

“So what did he talk to you about,” Akaashi said as he casually leaned on his hand.

“Kaashi you won’t believe what just happened.”

“I think I will, so tell me.”

“He wants to look at my stuff, Kaashi. He really wants to see my stuff and said he might want to show my work in his gallery, can you believe that?”

Akaashi’s face lit up from his friend's good news, “Of course I can believe it, I’ve always said you were talented Kenma. It’s about time someone saw and appreciated your talent. Congratulations Kenma.” 

Kenma was immensely grateful for Akaashi who truly was his biggest fan and had been there for him through the good and bad. He had even supported Kenma when he hit a rough patch with his money. He was Kenma’s best friend and he honestly didn’t know what he would have done without Akaashi.

“Thank you Kaashi really. I never would have been able to get this far without you,” Kenma said, causing a soft smile to appear on Akaashi’s face.

“That’s not true you would’ve been successful with or without me, but I still appreciate your thanks. And as much as I would love to stay and chat I have to get back, the rookie looks like he’s about to cry trying to work the espresso machine.” Akaashi said, chuckling at his newly hired employee, Bokuto Koutarou.

Kenma shook his head in amusement as he watched Akaashi walk over to Bokuto who wildly waved his hands in frustration, yelling to Akaashi about the evil espresso machine. Akaashi wouldn’t admit he had a soft spot for the other, but Kenma saw the way Akaashi’s eyes softened as he walked Bokuto through the demon machine for the 3rd time that day. However, as much as he liked watching the fight Bokuto was having with the demon he needed to get home and sort out his portfolio. He said goodbye to Akaashi before leaving to prepare for his meeting on Friday. He only had today and the next to figure out what he wanted to bring to show Kuroo, but he was determined to impress the man. He was going to get the “yes” he so desired to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kenma I’m going to be honest, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> New chapter for all of those who are reading! This chapter was super cute to write because I love the Kuroken dynamic. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Friday came around faster than Kenma would’ve wanted. It was 3 PM and he was on his way to Kuroo’s gallery. He was a bundle of nerves walking into the building, his anxiety spiking even more as he stood by the door, unsure of what to do now that he was there. He looked around noticing that no one was sitting at the little reception desk which meant he would have to figure out where to go himself. Luckily, Kuroo had been on his way out of his office, immediately noticing the blonde man standing by the door, looking slightly uncomfortable as he hugged his large portfolio case. 

“Kenma! I’m so sorry no one was here to greet you. I sent my receptionist home since she didn’t really have anything to do. Have you been waiting long?” Kuroo said, approaching the man with a smile.

"No I just arrived,” Kenma said quietly, “but wait, why do you even have a receptionist. You haven’t opened yet?”

“Ah, my receptionist, Yachi, is a close friend so she comes in to do various things here and there.”

“Exploiting friendship, why did I expect nothing less of you.” Kenma said, teasing the man.

Kenma immediately regretted opening his mouth. Why did he just say that? This could be your chance, but you just had to go and say something stupid, Kenma thought as the panic set in. However, before he could apologize the other man cracked a laugh, unfazed and obviously amused, allowing his worries to slowly fade. 

“Um so anyways, here’s my portfolio. Is there somewhere you want to go to look through it?” Kenma said, hoping to change the topic.

“Yes of course, follow me!”

Kuroo led the smaller man deeper into the gallery, eventually opening a door that led into a large office. He gestured for Kenma to enter and led him to the coffee table, gesturing for him to put his portfolio down there. Kenma quietly followed his instructions.

“Please go ahead and look at everything,” Kenma said.

Kenma anxiously fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket as he watched Kuroo carefully pull out the paintings one by one. Kuroo looked through each one with the utmost admiration at the immense attention to detail that every piece seemed to have. He could see that the man’s skills had obviously improved and Kuroo was incredibly impressed with Kenma’s newer pieces. 

“Kenma I’m going to be honest, okay?”

He nodded, not able to find his voice. Just a couple of words and Kenma’s anxiety spiked as he mentally prepared for another rejection. He hoped Kuroo would just be direct, there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

“Okay well Kenma your work is,” here it comes, Kenma thought, “absolutely incredible.”

“Wait what?” Kenma blurted out.

“I said your work is incredible?” Kuroo said, perplexed at the smaller man’s reaction.

Kenma wasn’t sure how to respond, but his face must have given away his shock. 

“Kenma you shouldn’t look so surprised your work is absolutely incredible.”

“This is just a very… new situation for me,” Kenma said quietly, looking down at his hands.

“Well, how about I make it an even better situation by offering you a contract with my gallery.”

“You can’t just do that Kuroo.”

“I can.”

“You can’t”

“I can Kenma, it’s my gallery and I want your pieces exclusively shown and sold here.”

“You seriously want my work?”

“Yes do you accept? We can work out the kinks of the contract next week. All you have to do is say yes.”

Kenma wanted to accept right then and there, but he stopped himself. His insecurities gnawed at his brain, was he truly good enough to be shown exclusively in a galley? The rejections hurt, but they protected him from having to deal with any potential failures if he started showing exclusively.

“I actually want to call someone first if that’s okay?”

“Yes of course, I’ll give you some privacy.” Kuroo said, leaving the office.

Kenma quickly dialed the only person he could trust for advice.

“Kaashi hello?”

“Kenma, Hi. Is something wrong? You don’t normally call.”

“Yes everything is alright, well kind of.” 

Kenma proceeded to explain the happenings to Akaashi and asked for his honest opinion about the contract. Akaashi couldn’t believe what he was hearing from his friend. Kenma was one of the best painters Akaashi had ever seen, though he might be a little subjective. 

“Kenma listen to me. I won’t tell you what you should do. But don’t be afraid especially since I know you have been waiting for an opportunity like this for 2 years now. So, do not let your fear block your judgement, okay?”

Kenma could always trust Akaashi to give him the best advice. It was exactly what he had needed to hear. He thanked Akaashi and hung up, before wandering out to find Kuroo. He wandered the gallery in search of the man, taking in the beautiful design of the building as he walked around. The stark white walls, dark wood floors and the large skylight made him excited to be able to show his work there. Kenma wandered a little further before noticing Kuroo sat on a stool in the small cafe at the front of the gallery.

“Kuroo.”

“Oh Kenma, if you need some more time I understand just contact --”

“No, I don’t need more time. My answer is yes.”

“Amazing, I’ll have my assistant start the paperwork. She’ll have the general contract by Monday and we can discuss the details later next week.”

“Okay. Thank you Kuroo.”

“Of course, your work is amazing. I’m very excited to have your talent at the nekoma gallery.”

Kenma gave the other man a small smile as Kuroo excused himself to take a call which was Kenma’s cue to grab his portfolio and leave. He would text or call Kuroo over the weekend to set up a meeting, but right now he could see the man was clearly busy and wanted to get out of his hair. Kenma quietly snuck back to the office and grabbed his things before he walked towards the entrance. His hand was pushing open the door before a voice stopped him.

“Wait Kenma!” Kuroo said, walking briskly over to where the man stood.

“Did you need something else from me?”

“Oh no,” Kuroo said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to get an early dinner with me? I hope I’m not overstepping”

Today was just full of surprises for Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! This was super light and fluffy. Kuroken dynamic was super cute and more Akaashi and Kenma friendship was super fun to write. Also, Kenma finally getting a deal be very proud of him! 
> 
> Anyways, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
